The Beginning: A Hero's Legacy
by tghost96
Summary: Prequel to Legend of the Universal Hero. This is the story of the fateful night and the climatic duel of Tanisa "Tannie" Luke against Lord Voldemort. This is Tank's legacy. This is just something to entertain anyone who is waiting for the 4th chapter of my main story.


The Beginning: A Hero's Legacy

'_So this is the home of the Luke family'_ thought the man disdainfully. _'This is the home of the wealthiest witch in the Wizarding World.'_

"What a disappointment" he said in disgust.

This man is the most feared in the entire magical world.With long black hair tied in a ponytail, pale, almost chalk white skin, and ruby red eyes glinting angrily, this horrid figure looks as scary and monstrous as his reputation. His name is Lord Voldemort and he has come here on a grim mission. His mission: kill everyone in that house by the end of the night.

He stood before a small two story house in a small neighborhood. The house had a perfect lawn, but not so perfect, as to look like the family inside is competing with their neighbors. The house looked rather cozy, but also looked expensive enough to show that the family had wealth.

'_Too bad, they won't be comfortable for very long'_ thought Voldemort amusedly. _'I would have sent my Death Eaters, but this witch is far more powerful than even the members of my Inner Circle. She deserves attention from me personally, rather than by my useless servants.'_

With that thought, he raised a stick, so white that it looks to be made of bone, rather than wood. With a small gesture, he sent a soundless concussive wave toward the door. The door collapsed as soon as the curse hit, falling in hundreds of tiny brown splinters. As soon as the door fell, a loud screeching sound, not unlike what a tortured cat makes, came from what seemed to be the very foundation of the house. As he stepped into the house, the sound seemed to intensify.

"A caterwauling charm, pretty nice touch." Voldemort commented.

Once inside, he heard pounding feet from the second floor. Thinking that his target was trying to hide, he placed his wand at the center of his throat and whispered "_sonorous_".

"**Don't try to hide Tannie Luke." ** he yelled, his voice increased to unbearably loud levels thanks to the_ sonorous_ charm. **" I know you are here. Come out and face me like a pureblood, or I will bring this house crashing down." **Voldemort said, his deep baritone rumbling through the house like he was speaking through a microphone.

A second after his announcement, he heard the pounding stop, and heard quiet footsteps coming down the stairs instead. With a muttered _"quietus"___he stood in wait for his enemy to appear before him. A minute later, his adversary walked down the last step and stood before him unafraid.

"Tannie Luke, at last we meet" Voldemort stated exuberantly.

"Voldemort, at last you show yourself." The woman retorted. A smirk crossed his lips at that comment.

"Touché" replied Voldemort. She was a rather beautiful woman, with a chocolate colored face, brown eyes, long wavy hair reaching to about her shoulders, along with a rather large bust size and a hourglass shape. But of course he wasn't here to admire her beauty, but here to wipe out the last of the Luke line once and for all. So in anticipation for the duel to come, he asked:

"So Ms. Luke, are you ready to begin the last duel of your life? I'm not foolish enough to believe that one killing curse would be enough to take you out."

"I was hoping you were that foolish, but no matter, I will defeat you Voldemort. Today this will all end." Tannie said determined.

A brief look of anger passed over Voldemort's face before he suppressed it just as quickly as it appeared. Tannie looked rather triumphant for winning the battle of words, before Voldemort smirked. The smirk wiped the victorious look from her face, only to be replaced with confusion. '_**Maybe I should alleviate some of her confusion.'**_ Voldemort thought. Out loud he said:

"I have taken steps to guarantee my stay in this world. I have taken steps to secure my immortality." The confused look on her face got even more pronounced at that statement.

"What do you mean by securing immortality?" she asked. Making a quick decision, he responded:

"Since you're about to die, I think I'll tell you. You will be the only person in the world to ever know my secret. Have you ever heard of the term Horcrux?" He asked. The way she looked at that statement was almost comical. Her eyes could have been as wide as dinner plates, and her mouth was nearly touching the floor. Voldemort was having a hard time not laughing at the look on her face. After a few moments, she finally regained the power of speech.

"You created a horcrux?" she asked hesitantly, as if she were afraid of what his answer would be. Voldemort'a smirk grew wider when he thought about his next bombshell.

"No." he said amused. "No, I made five horcruxes." The look she made after that announcement was a look that shouldn't even be possible to make. With the tone of triumph lacing his voice, Voldemort said:

"So, do you still believe you will defeat me tonight? Even if you were to win, I would still live. And I would keep coming back until all the light families are destroyed." After Voldemort's speech, Tannie snapped out of her thoughts and replied:

"You really think the Luke family is light? We don't believe in the 'everyone deserves a chance' philosophy. The Lukes are one of the most prominent gray families. Besides, I'm not stopping you for the light. I'm stopping you to save my son. I'm fighting to have my son grow up in a world without you threatening everyone!" As her speech went on, Voldemort started getting more and more bored, until he finally drawled out:

"Nice speech, but they are just empty words, for when I end your pitiful excuse for a life, everyone else will crumble." Tannie, now starting to get impatient snapped out:

"Would you just shut up and duel?!" His only response was his lip curling over his teeth and a quick flash of light shooting from his wand like a lightning bolt. In one smooth motion, she sidestepped the killing curse, and silently shot out a bolt of red light from her own wand. Voldemort, having predicted the attack, countered with a wall of silver light. The red bolt, a stunning spell, he realized, splashed harmlessly against the barrier.

As soon as the barrier dropped, Voldemort leapt into action by sending a flurry of multicolored spells at his adversary. Tannie wasn't a slouch however, and was dodging all the spells she could gracefully, while deflecting the ones she couldn't. As soon as she saw an opening in his rapid spell casting, she launched her own flurry of spells. Her wand movements were a blur, for out of her cherry wood wand came plenty of spells all in different colors and all having deadly effects. After every wand movement she ended, another one began.

She was doing a technique that most dueling masters have trouble performing. Voldemort seeing that he couldn't hope to dodge all of those spells, shielded each and every one of the spells. Being as powerful as he is, he didn't worry about his shield breaking under the onslaught. As he dropped his shield after the spells stopped coming, Tannie apparated right next to him and sent what looked like a jagged yellow bolt of light right at him. He only had the chance to look surprised before he was blasted completely off his feet and into a wall.

His wand was sent flying in the air at an arc before landing in Tannie's hand. Feeling triumphant, she grabbed the wand in both hands and was prepared to break it in half, before she felt a presence behind her. Showing off her great reflexes, she ducked the green jet of light and turned around with her wand raised and the disarming spell on her lips, until she saw Voldemort with his hand outstretched and a killing curse green ball of light pulsating in the palm of his hand, just waiting to be released. Her surprise quickly turned to worry when she realized the ramifications of him being able to use magic without a wand. Seeing her worry, Voldemort decided to tease her a little.

"What's the matter Luke? Are you shocked at this minor skill?" Still shocked Tannie replied:

"Y-You can do W-Wandless magic?" With a nasty grin, he replied:

"That and so much more, my dear." After that statement, she looked down at the white wand in her left hand. Looking at it, she realized it didn't feel all that foreign in her hand. Deciding to use this to her advantage, she gripped his wand in her left hand, and her own wand in her right hand and got into a barely known dueling stance. This stance was only known by the best duelists in the world. She had both wands in a reverse hand grip, and was slouched a little like a predator ready to pounce.

Voldemort, realizing that his enemy planned to use both wands to fight, got into a stance of his own. He had his feet spread apart slightly, and had one hand outstretched in front, while his other hand was a little behind the first one. After a lengthy pause, they began again. Tannie's arms were a blur, as she swung both wands like swords, sending out a stream of colored lights. But, Voldemort was just as fast. He was spinning, stepping, and dodging in a way that would make a ballet dancer proud. But, unlike Tannie, when he counter-attacked he sent out more than tripping jinxes and binding spells. He sent out the darkest of spells, along with the unforgivable curses. Tannie, however, knew one couldn't block these curses with magical shields. So, instead she conjured a marble wall. For marble can block the unforgivable curses and still stand.

Voldemort, seeing this, sent a stone gouging charm at the wall and broke it instantly. But, Tannie uses this to her favor by transfiguring the stone into glass shards and banishing them toward Voldemort in a second. But with a flick of his wrist, the glass about to embed itself into his face turned into feathers. With another flick of his wrist, the feathers turned into arrows. Next he rotated his hand to get the arrows turned toward Tannie and with a push of his hand the arrows were sent at full speed toward her. By making swinging the wands across her body, she sent a x-shaped blast of pure magic that cut through the arrows and headed straight for Voldemort.

Voldemort attempted to dodge the attack, but didn't move fast enough and got cut on the cheek by the razor sharp blast of magic. Feeling the blood running down his face, Voldemort's rage spiked and he glared viciously at his opponent. Tannie seeing how angry he was cheerfully said:

"First blood." If looks could kill, she would have been dead twice over. Then to her shock, Voldemort smirked and twitched his fingers. The next few seconds happened so fast that Tannie couldn't remember what had happened. Voldemort's yew wand came shooting out of Tannie's grip and as soon as the wand was in his right hand, he sent curse after curse, hoping to hit her with at least one. It took all of Tannie's ability to dodge the stream of curses that were launched not only out of his wand, but also his left hand.

Unfortunately, her luck ran out as she dodged a sickly purple curse, she stepped right into a baby blue jet of light. The banishment charm hit her straight in the chest and sent her flying into a wall. The collision with the wall made her see stars in front of her eyes and knocked her wand out of her hand. After the stars disappeared, she felt an extreme pain in her chest. The charm must have obviously broken a rib or two she thought. Next thing she saw was a jagged blue light hitting her wand hand. With a scream of shock and pain, she registered that she was just hit with a bone breaking hex.

Eyes watering in pain, she looked up to see Voldemort coldly gazing down at her with triumph in his crimson red eyes.

"Well Luke, it looks like our little battle is over. And unsurprisingly, Lord Voldemort is victorious." Voldemort said patronizingly. Knowing that she was beaten, all Tannie could do was lower her head in resignation. Seeing this, Voldemort's upper lip curled into a sneer. Forcing her head up with his wand, he gazed into her depressed brown eyes and insultingly drawled out:

"Hey now, where'd all that confidence you had earlier go? Is the great and powerful Tannie Luke giving up for the first time in her life?" In response to his statement, the depressed look in Tannie's eyes disappeared, only to be replaced by a look of deep loathing.

"What's the point in continuing to fight you? You've won, I lost, there is nothing I can do to stop you. But rest assured," she said determinedly. "If I can't stop you, someone will rise up who can. Someone way more powerful than me, Dumbledore, and even you. You better watch yourself Voldemort because the Luke family will play a hand in your downfall." She finished confidently.

Voldemort growing tired of her speech only whispered two words in reply:

"Avada Kedavra" The green jet of light flew from his wand tip and struck Tannie right in the chest. It always pleased him to see the life drain out of his victim's eyes. There he left her, with her face still full of determination, but with eyes glazed over in death. Going up the stairs, Voldemort stopped and let his senses flow out to check for more magical signatures. Feeling a particularly strong one directly to his right, he headed down the dark hallway, until he reached the last room on the right side. Opening the door, he stepped inside a nursery.

The walls were painted a dark forest green and the floor was thick white carpet. The room was rather undecorated except for the crib standing in the middle of the room. Inside the cherry wood crib stood a few month old baby boy. He was a rather pretty baby, with a tuft of dark brown hair on his little head, a china doll like face, and big brown eyes the same shape and shade as his mother's.

The baby was looking up at Voldemort curiously. As if he was waiting for the Dark Lord to do something. Voldemort stared at the baby as well with his crimson gaze and said aloud:

"So you're Tank, the son of that filthy saiyan. To think you could grow up and later snap my body in two like a twig. It would be a shame to kill you. You could be a great Death Eater someday. But alas, I can't have you defecting from me in later years and using yours powers against me. The Luke line will end tonight, but don't worry little one. You will see your mummy again really soon."

And with that statement, Voldemort lifted his wand to the baby's forehead and prepared to mutter the incantation to the killing curse. But, something stop him in his tracks. The baby's eyes were glowing, not brown, but green. A green both bright and dark at the same time. That's when the house started to shake. Due to the sudden shaking, the crimson eyed Dark Lord nearly lost his footing as the shaking increased in tempo. Seeing the child start to glow in a poisonous green light, Voldemort raised his wand to fire the deadly curse, but then the child exploded. The child let loose a huge blue-green explosive wave powerful enough to nearly level the house. The sudden pulse of power was enough to notify a certain old man in his office of something going on.

Voldemort unfortunately was able to pull off a shield charm at the last minute. After the explosion died down, Voldemort let his opaque shield drop and looked down at the sharp pain at his leg. Or what was left of his leg. The shock on his face was a sight to behold as he looked at the stump of his leg and the leg itself a few feet from him. Knowing someone would be here soon, he disapparated away with a louder than normal pop, leaving his leg behind.

Not even a half-hour later, wizards swarmed over the ruins of the house that Tannie Luke and her son lived. The old wizard, later known as Dumbledore passed by the covered body of Tannie Luke to go up the stairs where the pulse of magic originated. There he saw something that nearly gave him the first heart attack he would ever have in his old age. In that room, he saw the severed leg of Lord Voldemort, still smoking at the stump from where it was separated from his body. After a few moments of staring at the leg, he went over to the crib and looked inside. There he saw the little boy fast asleep, but as he got closer, the child opened hid eyes and instead of the brown of Tannie Luke's eyes, he instead had glowing green eyes.


End file.
